Frères jusqu'à la mort
by Iokay
Summary: Depuis toujours, Michelangelo aimait montrer l'amour qu'il portait à ses grands frères. Mais un jour, il éprouva le désir de le montrer d'une autre manière. Une manière plus symbolique que des mots, des câlins ou des sourires. Quelque chose qui le suivrait jusqu'à la mort. (Univers 2k14)


_Hey !  
Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser : non je n'arrête pas ma fic « Des Ombres Dans La Nuit ». C'est juste qu'en ce moment, le moral est vraiment pas au rendez-vous... Du coup, je bloque pour le prochain chapitre et j'ai écrit ce one-shot pour ne pas rester sans rien écrire et pour voir ce que ça donnait...  
Je m'essaye à quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi : le One-Shot (ou OS). A la base, j'écris surtout des romans (dont le premier fait 300 pages) et j'ai jamais été capable d'écrire des histoires courtes ou des nouvelles. Parce que ça me stresse. Que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de place pour m'exprimer ou pour exprimer pleinement mes sentiments ou l'histoire que je veux développer avec assez d'intensité.  
Cependant, après avoir lu plusieurs OS sur les tortues ninjas, j'ai eu envie de me lancer moi aussi et d'essayer. Voir ce que ça donne. Je tente le coup. On verra bien...si jamais ça marche, j'ai deux-trois autres idées d'OS en tête et je me dis que ça peut toujours dépanner pour les semaines comme celle-ci où je n'ai pas de chapitre à vous proposer.  
Aussi, je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction en rapport avec les tortues de 2014, puisqu'elle traite d'une spécificité (disons) des tortues de 2014 que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que j'ai tenté d'expliquer en écrivant cette fic.  
Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**FR****ÈRES JUSQU'À LA MORT**

* * *

Depuis toujours, Michelangelo était attiré par le monde des humains.  
Lorsque les quatre frères étaient enfants et qu'ils partaient en excursion dans les égouts à la recherche d'objets insolites ou d'une grille pour avoir une fenêtre sur le monde mystérieux de la surface, Michelangelo était celui qui trépignait le plus d'impatience à l'idée de trouver de nouvelles manières de s'amuser, de nouvelles choses à essayer. Chaque jour d'exploration lui apportait de nouvelles raisons de sourire, toujours renouvelées, et même si Michelangelo était le plus dissipé de tous, il savait faire preuve d'une réceptivité incroyable quand il s'agissait d'apprendre des choses totalement nouvelles et inattendues pour lui, surtout quand elles lui permettaient d'agrémenter leur vie dans les égouts.

Les inventions du monde de la surface le fascinaient, il les trouvait toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres. La pizza bien sûr figurait sans aucun doute dans son palmarès des sept merveilles du monde, avec le skateboard, les jeux vidéos, les bandes-dessinées, les films d'action, Internet et la musique hip-hop.  
Cependant, il découvrit une autre invention des humains dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.  
Un jour, alors qu'il regardait au-dehors avec Donatello (dont la perche qu'il tenait à bout de bras, avec un petit miroir accroché au bout, permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait sur le trottoir au-dessus de leur tête), le regard de Michelangelo distingua à travers le caniveau, dans le reflet du miroir craquelé, un homme dont les bras nus dévoilaient de grands symboles noirs à la fois intimidants et fascinants qui le laissèrent admiratif.

\- Oh t'as vu Donnie ! Le mec là-bas, il a des dessins partout sur les bras ! chuchota Michelangelo.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, Mikey, le reprit doucement Donatello en rentrant craintivement la perche. On ne dit pas « mec », c'est malpoli. Et ensuite ce ne sont pas des dessins mais des tatouages.

\- Des tatouages ? répéta Michelangelo d'une voix aiguë en ouvrant grand ses yeux turquoise, intrigué.

\- Oui : ce sont des pigments que l'on incruste dans la peau pour reproduire des motifs.

\- Des dessins, quoi.

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit que par un soupir en marmonnant un « si tu veux » conciliant.

\- C'est trop cool ! s'extasia la petite tortue. Dis Donnie...ça marche comment exactement ?

\- Oh ça, je n'en sais rien...il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne...

Le sujet avait également réveillé la curiosité naturelle de la jeune tortue à l'esprit précoce, dont les lunettes agrandissaient ses yeux verts ambrés débordant de curiosité, fascinés par le monde au-dessus de lui et qu'il aimait chercher à comprendre, par tout les moyens. Chaque jour, dès qu'il voyait ou découvrait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache, qu'il en apprenne le plus possible.  
Intrigué, Donatello mena ses propres recherches de son côté sur le sujet. Cependant, ni lui, ni Michelangelo ne reparlèrent plus de ce sujet pendant des années.

* * *

Au fil du temps, le ninjutsu entra dans le mode de vie des quatre créatures retirées du monde et les enfants tortues grandirent, devinrent de valeureux combattants, formés pour faire un jour face à la cruauté de cet univers qui les fascinait mais qui ne les accepterait jamais.  
Un soir, alors que Leonardo et Raphael avaient décidé de s'entraîner dans le dojo, Michelangelo et Donatello préférèrent s'accorder un moment de détente dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient pourtant de manière bien différente : Michelangelo jouant à _Pokemo_n sur sa DS et Donatello lisant _Voyage au centre de la terre_ de Jules Verne, un de ses auteurs préférés. Cependant, malgré la divergence de leurs occupations, ils ne s'empêchaient pas de bavarder ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Michelangelo réussit à en arriver au sujet du tatouage, en parlant d'une émission qu'il avait vu à la télé.

\- Ils utilisent des aiguilles ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais ça doit faire super mal, non ?

\- Oui, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Donatello d'un ton hésitant. Elle entre et ressort de façon si rapide qu'on a l'impression qu'elle ne sort plus du tout et qu'elle trace dans la peau, comme la pointe d'un couteau.

Mais contrairement à Donnie qui ne s'était intéressé au sujet que d'un point de vue purement technique, Michelangelo avait énormément réfléchi sur le sujet d'une autre perspective. En fait, la même idée le poursuivait secrètement depuis ce fameux jour alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Or, ce jour-là, il était seul avec Donatello. Le seul frère qui pouvait véritablement l'écouter...et véritablement l'aider.

\- Bah moi ça me fait pas peur ! s'exclama t-il avec un ton de défi. En fait, je trouve ça trop cool !

Soudainement, il décida de se redresser et sa pensée secrète devint une affirmation déterminée :

\- Un jour, je me ferai un tatouage moi aussi !

La tortue au masque violet leva aussitôt la tête de son bouquin. Il regarda Michelangelo comme si un nez lui avait soudain poussé au milieu du visage et manqua d'exploser de rire.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'un tatouage demande du matériel de professionnel, du savoir-faire...et ça ne marche que chez les humains. Tu te vois entrer dans un salon de tatouage à la surface ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller, ajouta t-il aussitôt avant que son frère n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Michelangelo prit un air faussement rassurant aux yeux de Donatello et les coins de ses lèvres charnues se soulevèrent pour esquisser un sourire malin.

\- ...Qui a dit qu'on irait là-haut ?

\- Et comment tu comptes...

Mais il s'interrompit. Il venait de comprendre.  
Le regard insistant de Michelangelo et ses clins d'oeil frénétiques confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait.

\- Non...tu n'es pas sérieux.

\- Je suis toujours sérieux, fit Michelangelo avec un de ses grands sourires d'enfant dont seul lui avait le secret.

Perturbé, Donnie remit ses lunettes en place en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- ...Moi ? Tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui...

\- Et qui d'autre ? Léo ? Il y connaît rien. Et Raph, n'en parle même pas. C'est à peine s'il sait se servir d'un four.

\- Non. Je ne t'aiderai pas à avoir un tatouage. C'est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais enfin Michelangelo...je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

Bien entendu, il avait un milliard d'autres arguments mais celui-là fut le premier qui lui vint en tête.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Un génie comme toi peut tout faire, je le sais ! Tu pourrais construire une machine à tatouer, trouver de l'encre et...

\- J'ai dit non !

Michelangelo sursauta : contrairement à Raphael ou Leonardo, Donatello lui criait rarement dessus. Cependant, la peur animait sa voix, plus que la colère.

\- Michelangelo, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte : c'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Il faut du matériel stérilisé, déjà. On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça dans les égouts qui sont de vrais nids à microbes ! Tu risquerais d'attraper une infection ou quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave !

\- On peut le faire dans la salle d'acupuncture, proposa simplement Michelangelo. C'est toujours clean, là-bas !

Donatello trembla malgré lui et posa son bouquin. Au départ, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais pour une fois, son frère avait l'air absolument sérieux, ce qui était assez terrifiant. Son esprit calculait le degré de folie de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Faisant mine de rentrer dans le jeu de son frère, il lui demanda de la voix la plus naturelle dont il était capable à ce moment-là :

\- Et tu veux te faire tatouer quoi, d'abord ?

\- Eh bien...euh...

Soudain, Michelangelo perdit son sourire et une certaine gêne s'empara de son visage. Il s'agita légèrement sur son hamac, posa sa DS et, l'air penaud :

\- Si je te le dis...tu me promets que tu te moqueras pas, hein ?

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Donatello s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant le soudain malaise de son petit frère.

\- Mais...enfin, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça « gnian gnian »...

Donatello observa son petit frère, intrigué.

\- Mikey, je te promets que non.

Michelangelo leva ses yeux bleus vers son grand frère. Il fixa ses doigts verts entourés de bandages décousus, et joua longtemps avec avant d'avouer à mi-mots :

\- Eh bien...je...j'aimerais...me faire tatouer...vos prénoms.

Un silence envahit la chambre. Donatello resta stoïque. En état de choc. Il ne cligna les yeux qu'au bout d'une longue minute.

\- Nos prénoms.

Il avait répété ces deux mots comme un robot.

\- Tu veux dire... que tu veux te faire tatouer...nos prénoms ?...c'est...c'est-à-dire... ?

\- Bah les vôtres ! Tu les as déjà oublié ? Donnie, Léo, Raph...

\- J'ai bien compris, ce n'était pas une vraie question ! C'est juste que...que...

Donatello n'arrivait jamais à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là... c'était comme si son cerveau avait explosé ne laissant place qu'à l'incrédulité alors que son cœur se retrouva enveloppé dans une chaleur émue.

\- ...Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? bredouilla Michelangelo.

Il avait longtemps redouté la réaction de ses frères lorsqu'il leur annoncerait. Aussi, il écoutait et observait Donatello craintivement.

\- Ce n'est pas la question mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi nos prénoms, Mikey ? demanda doucement Donnie.

Michelangelo trembla. Si justement. C'était toute la question.  
Perdu, il posa son regard partout dans la chambre sauf sur Donnie.

\- Parce que...parce que je veux vous montrer que je vous aime.

Un nouveau silence envahit la chambre.

\- Nous montrer que... ?

\- Oui arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis ! J'ai l'impression de jamais pouvoir vous montrer que je vous aime ! Si je veux vous faire des câlins, vous m'envoyez bouler ! Si je dis quoique ce soit de travers, on me dit de la fermer ! Peu importe ce que je fais, j'ai l'impression de tout faire mal et que vous vous foutez complètement de moi ! A force, j'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir honte de vous aimer !

Ces mots jaillirent de Michelangelo avec une énergie inhabituelle même pour lui...mais surtout avec une colère et une tristesse qui glaça Donatello sur place.

\- Désolé si je suis pas comme toi, ni comme Raph ou Léo ! Vous, peut-être que vous avez pas besoin de dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur, vous vous en fichez peut-être, mais pas moi ! Pour moi c'est...c'est important de vous le faire savoir...que...que...

Les mots se perdaient dans ses lèvres et n'arrivaient plus à sortir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Donatello vit des larmes dans les yeux de son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Michelangelo pleurer. Pleurer _vraiment_. Quand il était enfant, c'était même le plus pleurnichard de la fratrie. Cependant, il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il se faisait mal ou lorsqu'il faisait un caprice. Jamais encore il n'avait pleuré de tristesse. Du moins, jamais il ne l'avait fait en face d'un de ses frères.  
En fait, Donatello ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu son petit frère triste et le voir dans un tel état l'affligea au plus haut point. Alors que Donnie se levait vers Michelangelo qui tremblait comme une feuille, il se traita d'imbécile pour toutes les fois où il avait chassé Mikey de son atelier quand ce dernier était venu pour lui réclamer de jouer avec lui ou pour lui poser des questions sur ses nouveaux projets. Pour toutes les fois où Donnie avait suivi le mouvement de ses aînés lorsqu'ils rembarraient Michelangelo et se plaignait de ses bisous baveux ou se moquaient de toutes ses démonstrations d'amour qu'ils jugeaient infantiles et ridicules.

Doucement, il prit place à côté de son petit frère sur son hamac et le serra dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Surpris par ce mouvement de tendresse, un frisson lui courut dans la carapace quand il sentit une des mains de Donnie s'y poser et y exercer une légère pression. Instinctivement, Michelangelo cala sa tête sur le plastron de son grand frère, étant trop petit pour atteindre son épaule. Le coeur plein de remords, Donnie le serra contre lui tandis que sa main frottait sa carapace en cercles pour le réconforter.

\- Michelangelo...on ne s'en fiche pas, je t'assure...au contraire.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte pour appuyer ses mots. Michelangelo ferma les yeux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il reniflait bruyamment. Il eut peur que cela repousse son frère mais Donnie saisit d'une main les pans de son masque violet pour essuyer les larmes de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire un tatouage pour nous prouver que tu nous aimes, dit Donatello en riant à moitié avec douceur. On le sait que tu nous aimes...

\- Je sais mais...c'est symbolique, tu peux pas comprendre... Et puis je me dis que j'aurai l'impression de vous avoir avec moi...tout le temps. Tu comprends ?

\- Tout le temps ? demanda Donatello, interpellé, en se détachant de son petit frère pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mikey, je te rappelle qu'on est déjà tout le temps ensemble : on se voit sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble que vous êtes forcément « avec » moi, lâcha Michelangelo avec une sécheresse inhabituelle.

Cette petite phase tira douloureusement sur le coeur de Donnie et lui serra la gorge. Il réalisa que Michelangelo se sentait rejeté. Que même s'ils étaient ensemble physiquement, cela ne pouvait l'empêcher de se sentir seul dans sa tête, avec son âme d'enfant et ses rires que ses frères n'accueillaient plus aussi bien qu'avant, au temps où ils étaient moins pudiques avec leurs sentiments.

Donatello scruta le visage de son frère. Il songea qu'il se passait bien plus de choses dans sa tête qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre...

\- Allez Donnie...dis oui..

Ayant presque oublié le sujet de leur conversation initiale, Donnie tenta de réfléchir tandis que son cœur se serrait sous la voix attendrissante de Michelangelo. Après tout,le tatouage était aussi une manière de s'exprimer et Donatello, qui savait son petit frère sensible, à fleur de peau, adorant dessiner, passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, s'étonnait en réalité à moitié de l'attirance de ce dernier pour cette forme d'art. Et puis, cela paraissait tellement important pour lui...

\- Dis oui...mon grand frère préféré ? tenta Michelangelo avec un léger sourire.

Donnie hocha la tête, dépité.

\- Tu sais que tu me fatigues, Michelangelo, soupira t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux, le visage résigné. Entre la plomberie, l'électricité et tout le reste, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire de...

\- Merci ! Merci frangin t'es le meilleur ! s'écria Michelangelo qui se cogna contre les écouteurs de Donnie en essayant de lui sauter au cou.

\- Doucement ! Je ne t'ai rien promis pour l'instant ! Il faut d'abord que je vois si c'est possible et que je me renseigne sur le sujet: comment ça fonctionne, comment se procurer le matériel et...

Michelangelo s'était levé et esquissait des sauts de joie, comme une danse de la victoire. En deux secondes, Michelangelo était passé des larmes au rire, donnant à Donatello la désagréable impression de s'être fait arnaqué.

\- T'es ma tortue préférée tu le sais, ça hein ?

\- Tout ce cinéma pour un tatouage, fit Donnie, exaspéré. Tu es vraiment pas croyable, toi, tu sais.

* * *

Donatello comprit rapidement que malgré lui, il avait déjà promis trop de choses à son frère pour faire machine arrière. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait embarqué dans ce projet absolument fou et dénué de toute logique.

\- Au fait : pas un mot aux autres hein ! lui chuchota Michelangelo sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, ils finiront bien par le voir à un moment ou à un autre, non ?

\- Oui...mais quelque chose me dit que si on se fait griller, ils vont essayer de m'empêcher de faire ça. Surtout maître Splinter...au moins, quand ce sera fait, ils n'auront plus leur mot à dire. S'il te plaît Donnie..promets-moi que tu diras rien...

\- Promis...

A cela, Donatello ne put que rajouter un soupir à la fois résigné et affligé.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas lequel de nous deux est le plus cinglé : le cinglé ou le cinglé qui le suit ?

Cependant il tint sa parole et il fit de son possible pour écarter la perspective déplaisante de se faire démasquer par Leonardo, Raphael et Splinter.  
Leur vie suivit leur cours normal au fil des jours. Michelangelo et Donatello agirent de manière complètement normale avec la famille. Ils ne discutèrent de leur projet que le soir, lorsque Michelangelo se glissait discrètement dans l'atelier de Donnie pour lui demander comment avançaient les choses.

\- Ça prend du temps. Je ne veux pas m'y prendre n'importe comment, il faut d'abord que j'apprenne comment fonctionne ces machines et les mesures d'hygiène que cela demande.

En effet, Donatello fit comprendre à son frère qu'il fallait avant tout rester consciencieux. Cependant, la construction de la machine à tatouer ne fut pas ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Pour un génie comme Donatello qui s'était occupé d'installations technologiques beaucoup plus complexes, l'assemblage de pièces détachées pour reproduire une machine à tatouer était aussi facile que l'assemblage d'un jouet en Lego pour un enfant de dix ans.  
Maintenant que le pistolet à tatouage était sur son bureau, il fallait qu'il apprenne à s'en servir correctement. Il compta sur Michelangelo pour la suite des opérations qui était plus délicate :

\- Il me faut de la peau d'animal pour m'entraîner...je dois faire des tests pour vérifier que l'encre pourra s'imprégner sur une peau reptilienne. Il est possible que les écailles bloquent l'encre ou que le réseau des tissus cellulaires entraînent la propagation de l'encre dans des zones involontaires et...

Alors que son frère partait dans des hypothèses interminables, Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son frère, si réticent au départ d'aider Mikey dans cette entreprise absolument insensée, non seulement s'y impliquait de tout son être mais semblait même y prendre goût. Ce sujet semblait même le passionner. Aussi, survolté, Michelangelo explora les égouts et réussit à trouver des lambeaux de cuir qu'il confia à son frère afin qu'il puisse les nettoyer et y tester sa machine.  
L'encre fut un autre élément en revanche impossible à se procurer quand on vivait dans les égouts. Cependant, Donatello n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et, bien décidé à résoudre cette équation, fit des recherches sur la composition de l'encre à tatouage, ressortit son attirail de laborantin qu'il gardait toujours dans un placard et réussit à constituer une encre stable et non cancérigène à partir d'oxydes de fer et de carbone.

Peu à peu, le projet se concrétisait et quand Donatello le lui réclama, Michelangelo lui laissa un modèle du tatouage qu'il aimerait se faire sur l'avant-bras. Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché en voyant leurs trois noms écrits l'un en dessous de l'autre sur une feuille blanche, très joliment dessinés, dans une écriture fine et cursive aux lettres entrelacées. Une telle application le surprenait de la part de Michelangelo et lui arracha un sourire ému.  
Cependant, il allait devoir s'entraîner longtemps avant de pouvoir reproduire fidèlement ce que son frère avait en tête. Donatello s'entraîna d'abord avec des motifs très simples. Mais le son strident de la machine à tatouage manqua de le trahir plusieurs fois.

\- C'est quoi ces bruits horribles ? demandait Leonardo alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur sa lecture dans le salon. On dirait une tronçonneuse.

\- Oh c'est rien...une nouvelle expérience métallurgique, bredouillait Donatello depuis son atelier. Encore un truc très ennuyeux.

Leonardo et Raphael se lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait, Donatello interdisait formellement à quiconque d'entrer dans son atelier et menaçait de mort comme il le pouvait ceux qui essaieraient de le déranger.  
Plus le temps passait, plus Michelangelo s'en voulait de faire prendre de si gros risques à son frère...Si les frères ou Splinter venaient à découvrir cela, Donatello pourrait facilement passer une journée entière dans le Ha-Shi pour avoir voulu encourager les bêtises de son petit frère. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre était toujours déterminé à aller au bout. Michelangelo dissimula son impatience le mieux qu'il pouvait que son frère se perfectionne, attendait avec une excitation effervescente le jour où il faudra passer à l'acte.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent et enfin ce jour arriva. Splinter voulut explorer une partie des égouts de Manhattan à la recherche d'objets qui pourraient leur être utile. Leonardo se désigna aussitôt pour accompagner leur père, entraînant de force Raphael. Michelangelo prétexta un mal de ventre atroce pour rester au repaire tandis que Donatello affirma qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé pour sortir. Ainsi, les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans le repaire et se rejoignirent avec des airs de voleurs dans la salle d'acupuncture.

\- C'est bon. Le matériel est prêt et...et moi aussi.

Face à cette nouvelle, Michelangelo frémit d'excitation.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Par contre, il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose.

Michelangelo se retrouva forcé de s'asseoir et de regarder son grand frère dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Donatello aussi sérieux de sa vie.

\- C'est un procédé qui risque d'être très douloureux, Michelangelo. Et c'est irréversible.

\- Je le sais, Donnie.

\- Une fois que le tatouage sera sur ton bras, tu ne pourras pas l'effacer. Même si un jour tu regrettes de l'avoir fait, il sera impossible de l'enlever de ton bras comme par magie : tu devrais le garder à jamais...il restera sur ton bras, quoiqu'il arrive. Jusqu'à la mort.

Il choisit volontairement des mots forts en espérant qu'ils aient un impact dans l'esprit étourdi et peu soucieux du petit frère. En effet, se faire tatouer n'était pas un geste anodin et Donatello était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre.

\- Réfléchis bien, Mikey. Est-ce que...est-ce que ce n'est pas complètement stupide ? Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Michelangelo se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Cependant, il regarda son frère avec un sourire au coin des yeux.

\- Bah...après tout..vous resterez toujours mes frères, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à la mort ?

Donatello soupira. Michelangelo avait toujours le don pour présenter les choses d'une telle manière... !

\- Mikey, enfin...

\- Donnie, réponds-moi...On sera toujours des frangins, oui ou non ?

\- Oui...Bien sûr, Mikey...

\- Et bien voilà. Ça répond à ta question.

Il enleva les bandages qui entouraient son poignet et présenta son avant-bras nu à son frère.

\- Je pourrais jamais regretter de faire ça : parce que vous serez tout le temps mes frères et je ne peux pas regretter de me faire tatouer vos noms, pas plus que je ne peux regretter de vous avoir comme frangins.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La logique de Michelangelo faisait partie des mystères de l'univers auxquels il n'avait jamais su trouver de véritable réponse. Mais ses mots avaient toujours le don de faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort et de lui apporter l'optimisme et la joie de vivre dont il manquait parfois.  
Le regard de la tortue au masque violet fit des allers-retours entre le dessin de Michelangelo et son avant-bras.

\- Michelangelo, réfléchis bien. Il n'y a rien de pressé, tu sais, tu as tout le temps de...

\- C'est tout réfléchis. Ça fait des années que j'y réfléchis. Tu me crois donc bête à ce point ?

Cette fois, Donatello durcit son regard vers le benjamin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me serais donné tout ce mal si je trouvais ton idée stupide ?! Si je _te_ trouvais stupide ?

La tortue au masque orange n'en revint pas et resta bouche bée. Il demanda avec un semi-espoir :

\- Alors...tu crois que je suis intelligent ?

\- On va pas aller jusque là non plus, rit doucement Donnie en taquinant son frère. Mais je comprends l'idée...et je la trouve très belle, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo échangea un sourire avec son grand frère, ravi de voir que son idée était comprise.

Tout en parlant, Donnie avait enfilé une paire de gants et s'était assuré d'avoir bien stérilisé les aiguilles dont il allait se servir.

\- Allez, vas-y, mec. Je suis prêt, l'encouragea Michelangelo, impatient.

Donatello prit une grande inspiration, attrapa le bras de son frère d'une main tandis que l'autre y approchait le pistolet à tatouer.  
Le vrombissement de la machine retentit dans le repaire.  
Les premières minutes furent synonyme d'angoisse épouvantable pour Donatello. Tatouer de la matière morte était une chose. Sauf qu'il avait sous les doigts un être vivant. Et pas n'importe lequel : son unique petit frère. Plus il traçait et repassait les lignes, plus Donatello avait l'impression de faire une énorme bêtise en faisant cela.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui...ça...ça va.

Mais Donatello, bien que penché sur son avant-bras, voyait bien que le sourire de Michelangelo avait disparu. Le benjamin n'avait jamais eu le self-control de l'aîné pour cacher sa douleur et bientôt des « aïe » et des crissements de dents s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il avait mal. Très mal. C'est comme si on lui arrachait la peau avec une pince à épiler. La panique et l'horreur montèrent peu à peu en Donnie qui s'en voulait d'avoir accepté de faire ça. De lui faire mal, de lui lacérer ainsi la peau. Pourtant Michelangelo entre ses grincements de dents le suppliait de continuer. Les aiguilles traversaient sa peau si tendre, écorchait ses écailles vertes. Les minutes passaient, Michelangelo sentait sa peau chauffer de plus en plus violemment...et Donatello sentait son estomac se nouer insupportablement ainsi que sa gorge alors qu'il nettoyait le surplus d'encre avant de repasser sur les lignes qui se gravaient peu à peu dans l'avant-bras.  
Cependant, Donatello prit véritablement peur au moment où il s'aperçut que du sang se mêlait à l'encre. Terrifié, il éteignit aussitôt la machine et la posa à côté de lui d'un geste brusque, comme d'un objet portant une malédiction. Michelangelo lui-même, dont la vue du sang l'épouvantait, pâlit soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il saignait, les quelques lettres gravées sur son bras renvoyant une glaçante lumière rouge. En face de lui, Donnie se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, laissant échapper des gémissements désolés :

\- Je...je peux pas Mikey...je veux pas te faire mal...

\- Mais enfin Donnie, tu en es à la moitié !

\- Oui mais on peut encore arrêter ! Franchement, est-ce que ça vaut le coup tout ça ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que tu te fasses aussi mal ?!

La culpabilité le rendait malade et le fit trembler. Cependant, Michelangelo observa son grand frère et lâcha :

\- Oui, ça vaut le coup Donnie.

Ravalant son malaise, Donatello leva les yeux vers son petit frère qui le regardait d'un air décidé.

\- Je suis plus un bébé, Donnie. Du sang, j'en verrai sûrement encore...Il faut que je m'y fasse. On est des ninjas après tout. Et on est des frères. Pour vous, je suis prêt à tout.

\- Mikey...c'est absurde, bredouilla Donatello alors qu'il sentait les larmes brûler ses yeux.

\- Non, ça a du sens. Pour moi, ça en a beaucoup.

Michelangelo ferma les yeux.

\- Un jour, on montera à la surface. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'on souffre..._Je _souffrirai dans ma vie de toute façon, dit lentement Michelangelo, non sans trembler de ses propres paroles. On est des ninjas. Je sais très bien que ma vie ne sera pas faite que de jeux vidéos et de pizzas...je sais que le jour où on ira à la surface...j'aurai mal...peut-être très mal...peut-être que je saignerai...mais tant que je vous ai avec moi...oui, ça vaut le coup.

Donatello essuya la buée que ses larmes naissantes avaient provoqué sur le verre de ses lunettes. Remué par la confession de son petit frère, il prit quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. La tortue au masque orange l'encouragea en lui serrant sa main tendrement. Malgré les sombres pensées que Michelangelo pouvait avoir, son visage et son sourire ne perdaient rien de leur aura lumineuse.  
Une nouvelle fois, Donnie se pencha sur l'avant-bras de Michelangelo, nettoya le sang qui avait coulé des lettres et reprit la machine. Le vrombissement de la machine retentit à nouveau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand il s'arrêta, Michelangelo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une plaie ouverte qui lui chauffait le bras. Cependant, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers son bras où s'inscrivaient le nom de ses frères, il oublia presque instantanément sa brûlure.

\- Ça y est, dit Michelangelo à mi-voix, sans y croire. Je l'ai...je l'ai enfin...

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement Donatello d'une voix blanche.

Lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Comme hypnotisé, Michelangelo ne put détacher son regard des lettres entrelacées sur son bras, bordées de rouge causées par l'irritation. « Léo ». « Raph ». « Donnie ». Ils étaient enfin là. Avec lui.

\- Il...il va rester sur mon bras ?

\- Oui, répondit encore une fois Donnie.

\- ...Pour toujours ?

\- Pour toujours.

\- Jusqu'à la mort ?

Donatello esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Jusqu'à la mort.

Fébrilement, Michelangelo leva le regard vers son grand frère tandis qu'il appliquait une pommade cicatrisante son bras. Ses grands yeux luisaient étrangement, comme s'il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda craintivement Michelangelo.

\- Rien, c'est juste bizarre...de voir mon nom.. mais aussi de me dire que...que je t'ai fait ça à toi...

Tatouer son petit frère était une expérience beaucoup plus intense qu'il n'aurait cru. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : la culpabilité d'avoir fait subir autant de douleur à Michelangelo, le soulagement que cela soit terminé, la peur...mais surtout la fierté d'avoir un petit frère aussi aimant, aussi dévoué et aussi courageux.

\- Tu...tu es content au moins ? demanda Donatello en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui. Il...il est parfait, affirma Michelangelo avec un sourire. Il est encore plus beau que ce que j'espérais...Merci, frérot.

Donnie sourit, ses grands yeux ambre tirant sur le gris se fermant alors qu'il berçait son frère dans ses bras.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance...

* * *

Peu après, les deux frères décidèrent de ne pas tarder à révéler le tatouage au reste de la famille. Parcourus du même frisson d'appréhension, Michelangelo et Donatello attendirent, la peur tenaillant leur ventre, et déglutirent en même temps au moment où Leonardo, Raphael et Splinter rentrèrent au repaire.

\- Michelangelo, qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? demanda Splinter, paniqué en remarquant la blessure sur le bras de Michelangelo.

Les deux aînés exprimèrent eux-aussi leur stupéfaction en distinguant des lignes noires sur le bras de leur petit frère. Cette stupéfaction redoubla lorsqu'ils y lurent leurs prénoms. Encouragé par Donatello, Michelangelo expliqua le pourquoi du comment de son tatouage comme il pouvait.

Leonardo n'en revint pas. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle initiative de la part de son petit frère qu'il voyait souvent comme un enfant insouciant, irréfléchi. Il écouta avec une grande attention comment les deux plus jeunes frères s'étaient débrouillés pour en arriver là, la signification que Michelangelo donnait à son tatouage d'une oreille attentive, posant des questions tantôt à son petit frère au bandeau orange, tandis à son petit frère au bandeau violet. Contre toute attente, une fois les explications terminés, il se leva calmement et serra Michelangelo dans ses bras avec force en murmurant un "Merci" qui signifiait le monde pour le benjamin.

Raphael semblait complètement tomber des nues. Lui qui passait son temps à exprimer à quel point Michelangelo pouvait l'agacer, se voir récompensé par un tel hommage le laissa tout hébété. Lorsqu'il lut son nom sur le bras de Michelangelo, il ne dit pas un mot, n'esquissa pas un geste. Juste un haussement de sourcil et un doigt se désignant lui-même qui signifiait « Même moi ? » et qui fit sourire Michelangelo jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bien entendu, Splinter était celui à qui ce tatouage plaisait le moins. Non pas dans l'intention, qu'il reconnut à son fils comme étant honorable, mais dans la manière. Tout ce qui pouvait atteindre ou blesser la chair de ses fils d'une manière ou d'une autre le touchait profondément. Il percevait cette modification corporelle comme une mutilation plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, le regard qu'il posait sur le bras de Michelangelo puis lorsqu'il le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu bébé lui laissait comprendre qu'il comprenait la valeur initiatique et symbolique qu'avait pris ce tatouage à ses yeux.

Si pour pour le vieux rat le tatouage n'était qu'un accessoire barbare de « m'as-tu-vu » de la surface, il lui sembla que c'était justement ce que souhaitait Michelangelo : se faire remarquer. Et cela se produisit au-delà de ses espérances.  
En effet, Michelangelo fut ravi de constater à quel point son geste avait marqué la famille. La dévotion de Michelangelo les avait tous profondément touché, le présentaient sous un jour nouveau et insoupçonné. Tout le temps de la cicatrisation, le benjamin fut dispensé d'entraînement, afin de ne pas brusquer sa peau. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Leonardo, Raphael et Donatello, au lieu de vaquer chacun à leurs occupations personnelles, rejoignaient aussitôt leur petit frère, puis observaient l'encre qui imbibait le bras de Michelangelo avec fascination et discernaient les lettres à travers le plastique froissé qui le recouvrait à présent pour faciliter la cicatrisation.

\- Le « L » de « Léo » est vraiment bien fait, commenta Leonardo en posant un regard ému sur son nom qui figurait le plus proche du coude. C'est du beau travail.

\- Merci, Leonardo.

\- Tu t'es drôlement bien appliqué pour ton prénom, Don...plus que pour le mien ! grognait Raphael, de très mauvaise foi exprès pour irriter son petit frère.

\- Quoi ? Tu es déçu de comment rend ton nom ? Tu aurais préféré que j'écrive « Raphie » ? Ou « Raphounet » ?

\- Répète encore celui-là et j'te fais bouffer ton bô par le nez.

\- Arrête, je ne pourrai pas dormir tranquille si j'avais écrit « Raphounet » sur le bras, fit Michelangelo en éclatant de rire. J'en ferais des cauchemars.

Leonardo, Raphael et Donatello rirent avec lui, cette fois. Après tout, il était le seul rayon de soleil que leur vie sombre dans les égouts ne pouvait affaiblir.

* * *

Cependant, le tatouage de Michelangelo lui s'affaiblissait et ne resta pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Bientôt les lettres se mêlèrent presque avec la forme de ses écailles et devenait illisible de loin. Même l'encre noire vira à un vert foncé qui heureusement s'harmonisait avec le vert tendre naturel de la peau de la jeune tortue, mais qui le laissa néanmoins perplexe.

\- J'avais prévu le coup et c'est normal : l'encre a tendance à réagir différemment, selon les types de peau... notamment les peaux reptiliennes. Il peut aussi s'estomper avec le temps, surtout pour les tatouages fins comme le tien, lui expliqua Donatello. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : l'encre que j'ai utilisé n'est peut-être pas de la meilleure qualité, mais ton tatouage ne disparaîtra pas.

En effet, le tatouage s'estompa légèrement mais ne disparut jamais. Seul Michelangelo pouvait réellement distinguer les lettres inscrites sur son bras, en regardant bien. Mais peu importe qu'il ne se voyait pas comme la carapace sur leur dos, il savait qu'il était là. Ses frères aussi le savaient. C'était l'essentiel.  
Cependant, Michelangelo ignorait que le tatouage pouvait vite devenir une addiction et à peine un mois après la fin de la cicatrisation du premier, il formula le désir d'un deuxième tatouage. Cette fois, le sujet fut partagé avec la famille autour d'une pizza.

\- Et que voudrais-tu te faire tatouer cette fois ? demanda le rat d'un ton grave.

\- Eh bien...j'aimerais me faire tatouer la tortue que vous avez sur votre médaillon, père.

En effet, il avait conclu que s'il avait pensé à rendre hommage à ses frères, il fallait également qu'il rende hommage à leur père. Ainsi, toute sa famille serait satisfaite. Malgré son aversion pour les modifications corporelles, Splinter fut extrêmement surpris et touché par cette initiative du plus jeune. Il ne l'empêcha pas de retenter l'expérience.  
Donatello aborda le sujet avec beaucoup plus de confiance et réussit cette fois à obtenir un meilleur résultat. En effet, au cours d'une exploration,Leonardo avait trouvé par pur miracle une bouteille d'encre de chine à moitié pleine que Donnie rajouta à sa composition et donna une encre de meilleure qualité qui se vit beaucoup plus.

\- Une tortue sur une tortue...y'a vraiment que Michelangelo pour trouver des trucs aussi stupides, ricanait Raphael, les bras croisés sur son plastron alors que Donatello se concentrait en imitant le médaillon que Splinter avait bien voulu lui confier pour imiter le symbole à la perfection.

\- Je veux le même, moi aussi, annonça Leonardo.

La phase de l'aîné fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tous se tournèrent vers la tortue au masque bleu d'un geste si brusque que les trois frères se firent simultanément mal au cou.

\- Quoi ? balbutia Donatello. Mais..tu sais ce que..

\- J'ai déjà réfléchi... en fait, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

En effet, peu de temps après la découverte du tatouage de Michelangelo, il avait confié à son petit frère son admiration pour le geste qu'il avait fait.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Léo décida de se faire tatouer la même tortue que Michelangelo, sous la forme d'un bandeau qui faisait le tour de son biceps. Il en avait parlé avec son petit frère en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui dessine le motif de son tatouage.

Une fois le tatouage terminé, Michelangelo échangea sa place avec Léo et s'assit en tailleur, incrédule en voyant le leader suivre son exemple en confiant son bras à Donnie après avoir enlevé la protection sur son épaule qui la dissimulait légèrement, révélant sa peau verte au grain scintillant tendue par son muscle saillant. C'était à ses yeux le plus beau geste de confiance et la meilleure réaction qu'il aurait pu obtenir de son grand frère, pour qui il avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile heureux.  
Si Leonardo put échanger un regard de connivence avec Michelangelo, le temps que Donnie remette en marche la machine, il ne sourit plus du tout au moment où l'aiguille pénétra sa chair et commença à tracer le tour de son bras.

\- Bon sang, Donnie, ça fait un mal de chien ! Tu ne peux pas y aller moins fort ? s'exclama t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Je ne peux pas régler l'intensité, Léo ! s'excusa à moitié Donnie, paniqué. La tolérance à la douleur est propre à chacun.

\- Bah alors Léo, tu fais ton douillet ? se moqua Raphael.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! C'est comme si on te découpait la peau !

\- Quelle chochotte ! ricana la tortue au bandeau rouge en mâchouillant son cure-dents tout en profitant du spectacle.

\- « La douleur c'est dans la tête », « la douleur c'est dans la tête », se répéta Leonardo en boucle en fermant les yeux ainsi que les dents le plus fort qu'il put, pendant que l'horrible machine lui arrachait la peau.

Michelangelo explosa de rire du début à la fin, les grimaces de Leonardo le faisant mourir de rire. Lui si sérieux et impassible, voir ses traits ainsi contorsionnés étaient un pur délice à contempler, malgré sa souffrance.

\- Donnie, passe ta caméra, il faut absolument que je filme ça.

\- Mikey, ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plaît.

Heureusement, le tatouage ne prit pas longtemps à être fait et la première chose que Leonardo fit en se levant fut d'administrer à Michelangelo une tape sur le derrière de la tête pour s'être moqué de son geste de solidarité et de compréhension.

\- Excuse-moi Léo, fit Michelangelo en reprenant sa respiration tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. C'était juste tellement drôle !

Donatello trouva également appréciable le geste de l'aîné envers leur petit frère. Il songea un moment en faire de même mais après plusieurs heures à tatouer ses frères, il fut forcé de constater qu'il était plus agréable de tatouer que de se faire tatouer et qu'il n'était pas assez masochiste pour s'infliger lui-même cette douleur. Aussi décida ainsi de suivre le mouvement de manière moins douloureuse mais tout aussi significative en faisant broder sur son masque violet la même tortue qui se trouvait sur le médaillon de Splinter et que Michelangelo et Leonardo avaient désormais gravée sur leur peau à jamais.  
Raphael en revanche était fermement décidé à ne pas suivre le mouvement, arguant d'une part « qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, qu'il n'avait rien à prouver à quiconque » et d'autre part « qu'il était suffisamment au courant d'être une tortue pour ne pas avoir à se le rappeler par un tatouage stupide ».

Plus tard, comme Michelangelo, Leonardo exprima le désir d'un deuxième tatouage, en s'inspirant d'un motif guerrier qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre de ninjutsu. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus long à faire mais cependant moins douloureux, à la surprise de Leonardo pour qui l'avant-bras droit semblait moins sensible que le bras gauche. Michelangelo éprouva une légère jalousie en constatant que la peau de Leonardo tolérait beaucoup mieux l'encre, rendant ses tatouages bien plus opaques et visibles que les siens. Aussi le taquina t-il légèrement.

\- Avoue Léo..c'est parce que ça plaît aux filles, hein ? lui glissa Michelangelo avec un clin d'oeil.

Leonardo rit de cette remarque avec un sourire éclatant. Cependant, le tatouage devint pendant les mois à venir un nouveau sujet de dispute entre lui et Raphael, ce dernier le taxant de "coquetterie" au grand dam de la tortue au masque bleu prêt à défendre avec ferveur les valeurs de courage et de dignité que représentaient son tatouage.

En effet, pour les tortues, cette modification corporelle n'était pas un simple accessoire de mode ou d'esthétisme, comme il pouvait l'être à la surface, mais devint beaucoup plus à leurs yeux : une manière d'encrer leur attachement à leurs valeurs, la confiance qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres. Michelangelo n'aurait jamais espéré, en important cette invention de la surface au repaire, que son geste aurait provoqué une telle réaction en chaîne aussi positive et même si son comportement immature parfois insupportable soulevait toujours des « la ferme Mikey ! » repris en choeur, il n'éprouvait plus cette même insécurité vers laquelle il avait tendance à tendre autrefois.  
Une fois, Raphael le bouscula avec un sourire goguenard en lui balançant :

\- T'inquiète, on le sait que tu nous aimes, tête d'oeuf.

Michelangelo sourit de toutes ses dents. A ce moment-là, Leonardo s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda d'un air soucieux :

\- Et toi.. tu le sais qu'on t'aime, pas vrai ?

Transporté de bonheur, Michelangelo ne répondit rien tandis leurs bras encrés s'entrecroisèrent dans leur accolade.  
Aucun tatouage n'aurait pu symboliser le bonheur qu'il ressentait.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà. Cette fic aurait pu s'appeler aussi « comment les tortues se sont procurées leurs tatouages ».  
J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le titre « Frères jusqu'à la mort »...mais après tout, je me suis dit que ça collait plutôt bien avec le côté éternel du tatouage. Du coup, n'ayant pas trouvé mieux, je l'ai gardé.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je ne sais pas du tout comment cette fic sera reçue, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre "d'exercice"...  
Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et je vous dis à la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre de ma fic "Des Ombres Dans La Nuit"_


End file.
